gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
BigBootyJynx
BigBootyJynx is a big who is loved for his or her huge . He or she's likes to troll the board. He or she also enjoys telling people to "LEAVE MY TOPIC NOW" or "EXCUSE YOU, THAT WAS RUDE" whenever a person disagrees with his/her opinions. He or she also say that they will not tolerate any disrespect in their topics, and always reminds other users to always respect him/her in any topic he/she creates. He or she recently has become an enemy to GoddessRosa1ina. The two of them bicker back and forth over who has more reigning control over the Smash Bros. message boards and its users. People grab lawn chairs when these arguments start. They're both pretty sy. BigBootyJynx likes to troll on the boards. Because of this, she likes many of the board users. BigBootyJynx's newest gimmick is expressing his or her insane interest in Jynx from the Pokémon series being a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. He or she refers to Jynx as his/her PokeGoddess, and makes sure to always remind the other users of the board how gorgeous, beautiful, seductive and scrumptious Jynx is. He or she is Jynx's biggest supporter for being a playable newcomer in the upcoming Smash Bros. game. He/she makes a lot of topics about Jynx, but somehow words them well enough to be on-topic enough to never be modded. He or she's clearly a master mind troll. He or she has recently influenced a few mock accounts such as GoddessJ1nx, GoddessBigBooty, BigBootyR1dley and BigBootySy1a. No one knows who created these accounts, but it's most likely a mive fan of BigBootyJynx. He or she believes that flattery will get users very far in this world. As of July 12, 2014, BigBootyJynx's karma level has been set to Warned after a myriad of his or her Jynx topics were modded for Disruptive Posting. As of this date, BigBootyJynx no longer supports the GameFAQs Moderators. In fact, he or she has become their mortal enemy for deleting topic gems such as: *''Would you still buy the new Smash Bros. if Jynx ended up NOT being playable?'' *''On a scale of one to ten, how much hype would you have if Jynx was announced?'' *''If Jynx is playable, what kind of alt costumes could she have?'' *''In your opinion, what do you think Jynx's final smash should be?'' *''Do you think Jynx could be revealed on Monday?'' *''Would you buy the Jynx Amiibo when she gets revealed as a newcomer?'' *As well as the very short lived: I think Jogglypuff is a bad character and if you disagree, you can just GET OUT. On July 15, 2014, BigBootyJynx's account was restored. He or She then posted a topic titled "Fire Emblem deserves a fifth rep, while DK and Pikmin deserve only one. ^_~" It was deleted within three minutes for "disruptive posting" and the account was - yet again - set back to Warned status. On July 18, 2014, the account was restored yet again. A new topic was created called "Should Tomodachi Life get a playable character after the gay marriage fiasco?" Although it contained actual discussion and was relatively on-topic, the mods deemed it as trolling and shut it down, ultimately setting BigBootyJynx's account back to Warned. On July 24, 2014, BigBootyJynx's account was restored for the last time, and as such, they went out in style by committing account suicide by posting crude porn of their namesake, Jynx. 'In 2016, She came back, apparently merging with GoddessRosa1ina to take part in the ill-fates Fire Emblem Fates board raid '----- Not accurate information. This was not the original BigBootyJynx or GoddessRosa1ina. She has returned for real after the reveal of Smash coming to Switch. And has been suspended for her Jynx topics, unfortunately. Trivia * BigBootyJynx created a very majestic moveset for his/her PokeGoddess. It can be viewed on the Jynx Wiki page. * Jynx > Frosl, and if you disagree, then you are disrespectful and can LEAVE THIS WIKI PAGE. * He or she has many enemies on the message boards, but even more fans. * He or she has much more power of the message boards than GoddessRosal1na or any other user. * BigBootyJynx thinks that the mods can go suck a big one. * After his or her account was banned, it was revealed that an alt account had been created and was being used. Around this same time, a new user by the name of GoddessJynx started posting in the same fashion as BigBootyJynx. Many users believe this to be the alt account in question, but it has not been confirmed as of yet. * She looks like this: Category:Users Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Users Yoshi2010 hates Category:Master